BLOOD AND STEEL
by Bruce Wilson
Summary: BOOK 1 OF 3 of a trilogy of Man of Steel Clark in Yokai Academy Non canon. Loosely based on the new superman movie. What if teenage Clark met Moka as freshmen. Again this is non canon. Doesn't effect the Man of Steel movie universe what so ever and doesn't effect the Rosario Vampire universe. This is just another universe where this happens. Also I hope you like it.
1. The flyer

**HEY YOU GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A BIT LEFT FROM MY FIRST STORY. WHAT IF MAN OF STEEL CLARK WENT TO YOKAI ACADEMY AND MET MOKA? I THINK THIS WOULD MAKE A PRETTY GOOD COMBINATION**

* * *

"_You just have to decide what kind of man you want to be Clark. Whoever that man is, good character or bad…is going to change the world."_

Clark wakes up from his nap as he looks around the empty bus. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of himself and his father when they won first prize in the science fair. His father was always there for him and will be there for his Clark in spirit as he goes to this four-year private school. Clark smiles at the picture with such love and devotion; he would kill for his family; the same family who comforts him when he doesn't know what to do; the same that, with a huge risk, took him in when he was alone. It has been 3 yrs since he was told the truth. Now, he is 16 yrs. old going to this school that his parents found in a flyer.

FLASHBACK:

It was a summer day and Clark was playing with his dog in the backyard. Running the same speed as the dog when he sprints, Clark ran at ease. He tripped and fell to the ground and likewise, there were no markings or any signs of cuts and bruises. The dog then gets down on all fours and licks him in the face. "Clark, there is someone here to talk to you," called Martha Kent with her apron on. Clark walks into the kitchen and smells the roast; nobody cooks like good ol' Ma. Clark went inside. There was his dad and a creepy guy with robes and glowing eyes sitting and looking at Clark as he enters. "Hello Mr. Kent, or do you like to be called Cark," asked the creepy guy. "Whats going on?" He asked not sure what is happening. "I would like to talk to you about a school for people like you," said the creepy guy with a grim smile.

Clark has no idea what he is talking about, I mean this is just unexpected for him and he just didn't really think that he would meet a creepy monk guy. "Clark this Tenma-, Tanme-, damn. I'm sorry what's your name again," asked Jonathan, since he couldn't really pronounce this man's name right. The mystery man just smiled and said, "It's alright, most people don't get my name right when they meet me. My name is Tenmei Mikogami and I am a chairman of the board who runs a school called Yokai Academy and I am here to interest you into enrolling." "Um, okay?" said Clark not sure where this is going. "You see Clark, we have been watching you for sometime and we know that you are an alien from another planet."

"Wait, wait, what? Dad, how did he know?" demanded Clark, since this is supposed to be a huge secret. "Don't be mad at your father, we've been watching you since your landing at earth", assures Mikogami as he pulls out a flyer from his robe. "I have to warn you though, people that attend to this school are not what you say _human_. Some would say it's a school full of monsters, and in retrospect, they're right. But what you think monsters, we think of it as an advance species of human beings who are treated differently and are of need of guidance. Much like you Clark." Clark looks at Mikogami with the kind of look that only a kid and an adult could connect with, as if to say they're on the same page. He took the flyer from the Chairman's hand and looks at it. "Don't worry about learning Japanese, there is a magical barrier surrounding the school to protect it from the humans, plus it works as a universal translator. So the language you'll hear is English and the language they hear you speak will be the language that they understand." "Woah, wait, what? This school is in Japan?! Like Godzilla, Sushi, and School girls Japan?" asked Clark with a surprise. "School Girls and Sushi? Yes. But Godzilla? No." Mikogami walks out of the door then turns around and said, "This would be a great opportunity to have a start of a new life. Think about that." He then smiles and vanishes into nothingness.

END FLASHBACK

"Going to Yokai huh? I hear it's scary." Said the bus driver with his cigarette in his mouth and smiling with a grim and mischievous look on his face. "I'm sure it's not bad," Clark said. The driver just chuckled at the amusement on how naïve this kid is. Clark lied to himself. Of course he thinks it's going to be bad. This is a school full of FREAKING MONSTERS! He's sure he's gonna see some weird scary faces. "You're that alien kid from America aren't yah?" asked the bus driver. Clark nodS. "Y'know, you're the first of your kind to have ever gone to this school." Clark didn't know whether to be touched or to be even more scared; considering the fact that he is the only one that ever went to school.

The bus stops at this creepy bus stop. This place is pale and foggy. There is a scarecrow in front of the stop sign; no scratch that, that IS the stop sign. Looking at it just freaks Clark out as he gets off the bus. "You be careful out there and if you need me, I'll be here in another month." The bus driver said with such assurance to the boy. "I don't think that would be necessary." The bus driver chuckled again. 'Such a brave and naïve boy', he thought to himself. The bus diminishes into the mist as Clark walks off into the woods. His life is gonna improve starting tody.

* * *

**I KNOW, IT SOUNDS LIKE MY OTHER WORK. BUT THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT I ASSURE YOU. BE SURE TO FOLLOW FOR MORE UPDATES.**


	2. The alien and the vampire

**HEY GUYS IM BACK AGAIN. HERE IS CHAPTER 2. IM KINDA EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER CONSIDERING HOW THIS WILL SEGWAY INTO OTHER CHAPTERS AND HOW CLARK INTERACTS WITH TWO CHARACTERS. ONE I LIKE, AND ONE I ABSOLUTELY HATE. WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING. BUT THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER TIME.**

* * *

'This has got to be a joke', Clark thought as he walked the path of this dark, creepy forest. Every step he took, reality seems to disappear piece by piece. 'Okay Clark, take it easy. It's not the end of the world…I hope.' But then, just like that, a swarm of bats flew from the trees and one of them flew to Clark and exclaimed, "I'M A BAT CHUU!" 'Well that was weird,' Clark thought with curiosity and amazement. This is the first time he had ever saw a bat before. He felt as if he was a kid and found Santa's Palace (A/N: Don't lie, you know you want to find the secrets of the North Pole).

"GET OUTTA THE WAY," a low feminine voice shouted. Clark snaps out of his trance and looks around. He hears the sound of rubber hitting the ground…then his back. He fell to the ground face first, he heard a *snap* as his face was hitting the ground. He then got up and dusted himself off. His nose was itching so he tried to scratch it, but it suddenly stung like a motherfucker.

'So that's what pain feels like.' But wait a minute, he shouldn't feel pain, and look he has a bloody nose. How does he have a bloody nose? Clark then realized what Mikogami said:

_There is a magical barrier surrounding the school to protect it from the humans._

'Maybe it's the magic?' thought Clark as he is contemplating on how did he get so vulnerable. But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is finding out who or what hit him and he found it, or her in that matter. It was the prettiest girl that he had ever seen. This girl has bubble gum pink hair. Her body makes even wearing a garbage bag look good because her curvature is up to goddess status (A/N: I don't care what you say. Clark is still a hormonal teenager.) But then something caught his eye, another silver object on a choker. A cross? Maybe? It has a ruby inside of it, so an heirloom?

"Um, are you alright?" asked Clark as he approached the goddess of hotness. She opened her eyes to reveal red eyes with slits for pupils. 'Whoa, I don't know whether to be frightened or in love,' thought Clark with a big smile stretching across his brain. She looks so innocent, but then again she does have something about her that makes her vicous.

Clark never really talked to girls, considering how they, like the rest of the other student body in middle school and elementary school, dismissed him as a weirdo and a freak. But not Lana, no Lana was kind and gentle. She didn't care what anybody said about Clark; she treated him with as much respect as she would if he was her parent. But she then moved to a city called Metropolis and he never heard from her again. He now felt truly alone.

"Can you stand?" he asked this pretty lady as she regained conscience. She didn't say a word and took Clark's hand. After helping her up he then saw really what she is. She started to look irritated and annoyed.

"You almost killed me," she said accusingly. Clark rubs his head and gets tongue tied (Oh Clark), "y-yeah, well, y'see, I-I," "I don't care." she interrupted as she brushed herself off. 'Oh, she's one of those girls,' Clark said, remembering the schoolgirls who didn't care for him either. "Well my name is Clark what's yours?" asked Clark in the friendliest way possible. She looks at Clark with such a scowl, but then dialed it back a bit when she saw his broken nose.

"Your nose is broken," she said with such "care". "Yeah I know," Clark said still using his nice attitude. She then, out of the blue, took Clark's nose and pushed it. *SNAP* was the noise that could best describe when this girl put his nose into place. He then grasped onto his nose and cursed like a sailor. He then pulled his hand back and reveals that there is still blood on his nose.

She looked at the blood on his nose and gasped. She looked afraid and yet so alluring to the ruby liquid. She began to sway back and forth as if she was in a trance. The girl then grabbed Clark by the collar, tilted his head to the right, and sank her sharp pearly whites into Clark's neck. Clark, for some reason, didn't feel anything emotionally, but physically, it hurts like hell. But that doesn't concern her; she was enjoying every minute of it. The warm liquid trickled down her throat as she is drinking the rich blood. She couldn't help but moan with such lust, as if this is sexual in her point of view; she didn't want to let go of the warm blood streaming down her throat and into her body. But she had to otherwise Clark would die.

She lets him go as he fell on the ground with his hand on his neck, seeing her licking her lips and wiping her mouth with her hands. But the mystery girl didn't stick around to say thank you. She picked up her unscathed bike and rode off with Clark standing with so many questions.

'She's a vampire!' he exclaimed in his own head. 'That explains the red eyes!' Clark remembers a description from a book he read, **The Yokai Manual, **before he went to this school, explaining how to identify monsters, how to kill monsters, and how monsters behave. Of course thanks to his extensive reading, he could use this to his advantage.

But he didn't have time for that! It was almost the Freshmen Ceremony and he didn't want to be late. With his incredible speed, he started haul ass running. He was at the school in just 2.5 seconds.

* * *

The Ceremony was boring to say the least. But class was weird as hell. There were at least 5 big dudes in the chair. One of them stuck out like a sore thumb, he has blonde, messy hair, a lip piercing, and a smug demeanor as if to say that he is better than everyone. Then the whole class quiets down when the teacher came in; she was a monster all right. But how she hid it was pretty smart, her hair created cat ears and even though her tail is out, you wouldn't suspect it.

''Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!''

Clark looked around to see if anyone is laughing, no one was. They were either nodding or just looking at the teacher. 'Guess Mikogami was right,' he thought as he is trying to accept the fact that monsters really exist. '

'Our current problem;'' the teacher spoke, tapped the blackboard with her pointer.

''The earth had already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy you will learn how.''

Then the punk kid spoke up, "But miss, couldn't we just eat the humans? And to the pretty girls, molest them?" 'Seriously?' thought Clark after staring at the behemoth. 'Did he just say that?'

"What are you looking at?" blonde asked Clark, noticing that he was staring at him. "Nothing," Clark said innocently. "That's right, nothing." smirks the blonde as if he was proud to be the baddest kid on the block. Clark had to control himself from people like that punk kid but he did crack the desk with his hands a little bit.

''Incidentally… uh Saizo is it?" responded Nekonome. The asshole just nodded. "Here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monster. There are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we hunt them down and kill them." She said that last line with no remorse, as if it appears like everyday life. Everyone was cool with that. 'Wow, I'm definitely gonna like it here.' He sarcastically thought.

''Sorry I'm late, I had trouble finding the parking lot for my bike.'' Came a regal and calm voice that didn't feel sorry at all. "And your name is?" asked Nekonome as she is rummaging through the list to see who she is. "Moka Akashiya", the girl responded

The whole room erupted in talk and whispers.

"Akashiya? She doesn't mean as in one of the Dark Lords that runs this school."

"Who cares? That is one piece of ass."

''Whoa, she's beautiful!''

''SO FUCKING HOT!''

''I want a girlfriend like that!''

Clark was too busy controlling himself from turning Saizo into a bloody speck of nothingness to notice her. But he then looked up and saw her. "Hey, it's that chick that bit me." He thought out loud, but a little too loud because everyone heard him and was silent. He just sat there with his mouth covered, 'oh way to go genius, now she'll kill us.' Moka whipped her head around with ferocity, "Who said that?" she said menacingly. Everyone pointed at Clark. Moka walked up to Clark's row, "Would you kindly repeat that comment?" She said with a force smile upon her face. He just shook his head. She then took a spare desk and threw it at him. "Know your place." But the desk broke in two as it hit his head. He opens his eyes and looked around the room and saw everyone's face.

Their expressions were priceless; it was like seeing the power of god and amazement. Even that dirt bag Saizo's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"What power!"

"Not even a scratch!"

"Such god like power!"

Clark kind of smirked at that one, the last time he heard that was when Pete Ross' mother claimed that he was sent from god. 'I'm no god I'll tell you that.' he thought to himself.

But then Nekonome, with fury, smacked her pointer on her desk. "Moka, Clark, DETENTION!" "What?/What?" the both exclaimed in unison. "Moka, you should know better than to throw a desk at a student." "But what about me?" Clark said in defense that he was gonna die. "You shouldn't have provoked her." The teacher said with a serious look on her face. He slumped in his chair with such unfairness in his face. Moka wouldn't leave her eyes off of Clark with a menacing scowl throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

After class ends on the first day of school, School's basically out for the day. But only Clark and Moka were still here. She looks at Clark with a menacing look, but Clark, on the other hand, looked at her with such an apologetic expression. He didn't mean to make any enemies. Moka could see that in Clark and dials her scowl from I'm gonna murder you, to I hate you.

"Now, Moka. You should have thought about that when you threw that desk into Clark's face," she said no longer mad. "Now for your real punishment, you're gonna have to clean up the mess you both have made." The two then began cleaning.

In the midst of the silence, Moka looked over at Clark and, with disbelief, she sees him carrying the huge debris with one hand with ease. 'Who is this guy?' she asked herself.

Clark was looking down the whole time because he broke the main rule in the Kent household; keep this side of him a secret. But at that incident, it was basic instincts; he couldn't control his invulnerability. He has always kept this side of himself a secret ever since that incident with the bus when he was 13. Though that was a long time ago, it was still an event that changed his life. But he still felt alienated; neglected; he is alone in a world that is scared of the abnormal. All he wants is to make a friend who cares about him, like Lana.

When they were done Clark walked out of the room. 30 seconds later, Moka walked out, but Clark was nowhere in sight. '

Huh, this is weird,' she thought as she was walking trying to find the mystery man. Though it shouldn't matter to her if he is there or not, in fact she shouldn't care. She was a proud vampire, born of royalty and respect and greeted with the up most care, why should she care of some low life monster? She lets it go and walked to her dorm room.

Clark looked up at the scary hotel like dorm room. It was like a haunted house if it was more twisted and grey. 'Wow, did they blow the budget on the gym or something?' He asked himself.

He entered the dorm, got his key, and entered his room. The room had a nice 5 star hotel feel instead of the haunted mansion feel. There was a queen size bed, a nightstand with an alarm clock, and a lamp. That was basically it. It depends on how much are you willing to pay. Like Moka, for example, she has a king size bed, a plasma tv, a desk, a bigger lamp, and a small kitchen.

Clark puts down his bag on his bed and rummaged through it. There was the picture of him and dad, the letter from both of his parents for good luck. But he then took out a wooden box that has some sort of necklace. It was a metal key with an S insignia on the top with leather strings around the neck of the key, creating a necklace. He puts the necklace on. He looks in the mirror and went outside. He thought, 'Well, if I'm gonna survive this school, I may need to train myself.'

Inside the girl's dorm, Moka took an herbal bath, contemplating on who is this guy. He didn't mean to harm anyone, which is especially odd considering that everyone she knew were either hating humans or fighting other monsters.

Plus he basically gave her his blood, that was the first time that anyone has ever did that to her. Just thinking about his blood makes her wanna moan. So rich, so vibrant. She felt energetic and alive for the first time in years. She wonders what kind of monster is he? Who in the right mind is willing to give his blood to a vampire. Maybe out of love? 'Phah!' she thought, dismissing love as a weak emotion.

After the bath she dries herself off with a towel, puts her nightgown on, ate some dinner, and went to bed.

* * *

It was now 2 o'clock A.M.

Moka was sound asleep until she heard a loud *THUMP*. She was startled at first, but she then went back to sleep. *THUMP* There it is again! What is making that noise? Moka opens a window to see what's happening outside; only to see Clark just standing minding his own business. 'Idiot, doesn't he know it's against the rules to not be in bed by 9:30?' she thought. This guy was getting on her nerves for the last time. She was about to close the window and reporting this to the Public Safety Committee. But she saw something that made her rethink her attitude towards Clark.

'Okay, one more time,' thought Clark as he made numerous times to try and fly. But he could only jump 1/8th of a mile. 'Maybe if I gather enough energy, I would have enough to fly!' He crouched down for a few seconds, the dust and the rocks around him lifted off of the ground. He then pushed himself off the ground and then flew. The wind passing through his dark hair was exciting for him. He then tried to tense his muscles; Holy shit, he was going faster and faster and even faster until he stopped tensing his muscles and tried to land perfectly on the ground. But again there was a loud *THUMP*. He got up and dusted himself off. 'Needs more practice,' he thought. He could've if it wasn't for the vampire. But he didn't care right now. If anyone sees him, something will go wrong. Little did he know that the girls in the dorm all watched it happen.

"Whoa!"

"Did you see that?"

"Without wings!"

"Or magic!"

With great speed, he ran to his dorm room.

Moka couldn't believe what just happened. He flew without wings or any magic. Could he be the one that her mother told tales of? Impossible, there are no such things as aliens. She dismisses those curiosities as a sign of weakness and nuisance and went to bed.

Clark went to bed as well. As he laid his head on the big marshmallow pillow, he couldn't help but smile.

"Holy shit... I can fly."

* * *

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REMEMBER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF SAIZO VS CLARK KENT. WHO'S GONNA WIN? (coff) (coff) Clark (coff) (coff) THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	3. The alien and the punk

__**SORRY FOR IT BEING TOO SHORT (ESPECIALLY THE FIGHT). BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER , YES YOU WILL SEE HIS HEAT VISION AND WILLING TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT. **

* * *

_"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you."_

_"He'll be an outcast. Alone."_

_"He will not be alone."_

_A bearded man puts a key with the infant. The space pod closes. The citadel is collapsing all around the two parents. They eject the pod. The baby inside of the pod is safely out of the planet's atmosphere. The couples stay close together as the tower crumbles into shambles. The planet begins to flash a green of light, and then it explodes into a million pieces leaving only death and the last hope of the planet's race skyrocketing towards earth._

Clark woke up in a cold is 4:30 in the morning; classes don't even start until 6. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the dream was really bugging him. What was that dream about? If that was about his real parents, are they dead? Does that mean that he is really alone and nobody could ever understand him? He starts holding his necklace and runs his finger through the ridges of the metal piece. 'There is more to this dream' he thinks as he puts his clothes on for school. He puts on the necklace and looks into the mirror. "Today is a start of a new day."

=00=

He took his time walking to school; it was the kind of day to take your time doing what you do. The cool breeze flew through Clark's face; he closed his eyes and embraced it as he would embrace life like he did when he was a child. With a red towel around his neck he would run around the backyard with his dog and play pretend. Ah those were the days, when a kid could be a kid.

"HEY! YOU!'' shouted a somewhat familiar voice.

Clark turned around to only see Saizo taking Clark by the collar and lifting him up.

"That was some stunt you pulled on that vampire. What kind of monster are you anyway?"

Clark doesn't say a word. He just looks at him.

"Not a talker huh. It's all right; I don't like smart asses talking while I beat the living shit outta them. So luckily, I'll just give you a minor beating."

Still says nothing.

Saizo is getting pissed off at this point and throws a punch at Clark…..biggest mistake of his life. His punch was stopped by Clark's hand. Saizo looked shocked and not because his punch wasn't caught, but the fact that his hand was now broken. He dropped Clark and howled in despair. "Please don't do that again," said Clark calmly as he walked away.

"**HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME**!" roared Saizo as he turns into the biggest freaking thing Clark has ever seen in his entire life. 'Seriously? What does he eat?' Saizo throws punch after punch; hitting Clark only to realize that punching this guy is like punching a boulder.

Saizo uses his massive tongue only to get it caught by Clark. He smirks as Saizo panics and tries to desperately trying to beat Clark to a pulp. Clark just brushed them off like it was nothing and punched Saizo only to send him flying through 5 big trees.

Clark stands over Saizo with glowing red eyes. "Leave me alone." "Okay, sure thing," said Saizo as he moans in agony, desperately trying to get up.

Clark walks away as if nothing has ever happen.

=00=

Clark goes to school and begins the same routine since last week.

Teacher introduction? Check.

Being bored to tears with math and other stuff? Check.

Eat lunch? Check.

Trying to find the words to apologize to Moka for being a total idiot? Che-

Wait, where is Moka? There at least should be a wolf howl at her. But no, nobody has seen her. Still wondering, he goes to his locker and finds a note.

**_My office afterschool_**

**_Signed, Head Master._**

Shit, he thought to himself. They already found out? How? It's not his concern right now, what's his concern is that he's screwed.

He walked into the office. It was fairly big with an old timey globe, a huge desk, and a huge window behind the desk. But someone was here; a woman standing there with long flowing hair, which is in a ponytail all tied up in a pretty bow. She also wears a dark wine red southern Victorian style dress.

She glances at Clark and turns around with a smile. "Hello Clark, we've been waiting for you,'' said the nice lady. Her emerald eyes are fixated on Clark at this point. She is somewhat excited to see him. She looks familiar; something he couldn't put his finger on.

Wait a minute. "Moka?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! WHY IS SHE HERE YOU ASK? BECAUSE THIS CHICK IS FREAKIN AWESOME. PLUS, IT'S A CLIFF HANGER. SO STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT UPDATE.**


	4. The Parasite

**FIRST OF ALL. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. SECOND OF ALL, THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT WILL MAKE YOU GO WHAT? AT FIRST. BUT THEN YOU'LL SAY OH I GET IT. **

**I DONT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE OR SUPERMAN. **

* * *

It was after school; these two kids walk through the hallway conversing about the day.

"So what club are you gonna join?"

"What?"

"Yeah, each student needs to join a club."

"Why would I join a club?"

"I think it's because so that we blend in with the WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

What those girls see is a walking blue glowing body, fairly built with some sort of suction cups on his fingers. He has green glowing spores on his shoulders. He straddles to the left and then to the right, wandering aimlessly. Every step he takes, a light dims and goes out and his shoulder spores glows brighter. He then stops and looks up at the two students and weakly smile, showing his yellow glowing teeth.

**"Must feed!**" said the monster. He then lunged at one of the ladies and grabbed her face. With all her struggle, she slowly turned into a husk. After that feeding frenzy he looked at the other girl and walked towards her. Her scream was silent.

* * *

"Moka?" Clark said just to be sure who she is. She looked at him with such confusion. She chuckled at the confusion, probably had heard that many times.

"That's not Moka," said an unfamiliar voice. Clark turns around only saw a small old man with long white hair and pointed ears.

Clark was about to point out that this guy looks a lot like yoda but then the old man just raised his hand up and said, "don't even say it," with such an irritation to his voice, as if he knew what Clark was gonna say.

"Okay, just don't kill me with your lightsaber," remarked Clark with a chuckle from the Moka lookalike (**A/N: of course Clark is gonna say something like that to him. I know I would.**). Aw man you should've seen that guy's face. He was irritated to the point where you almost see the steam coming from his head. But soon all commotion stopped when a robed figure entered the room.

"Hello Clark, it's been a while."

"Hello Mikogami, it's been almost two months." Said Clark jokingly.

"I would like you to meet the other board members or as we are called, The Dark Lords."

'Yoda as a Dark Lord? What sorcery is this?!' thought Clark with a snicker in his mind.

"Okay'', He said eager to hear the little guy's name.

"This is Tohou Fuhai," Fuhai looked up at Clark with his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "He smells funny, almost human," said Fuhai with an immense displeasure on his face. "Well you could use a shower yourself sister." Remarks Clark, which caused the Moka alike laughing. Tohou was furious at this point. He began to turn into his true form until Mikogami gave him a dirty look. He then just mumbles cuss words.

"And this is Akasha Bloodriver, our most powerful and most important member of the Darklords." Clark bowed at the immensely vibrant woman as she curtsied to show a sign of respect. "It is a pleasure finally meeting you," said Akasha with a bubbly smile. 'She's so nice.' Thought Clark. 'Almost as nice as my mother.'

"How are you liking the school?" asked Mikogami as Clark is sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Well, I got my blood sucked by a vampire, She also threw a desk at my face, and I almost got beat up by some Lord of the Rings reject, other than that, yeah it's an okay school. I don't like the cafeteria food." Said Clark with a smile on his face.

He looks at Akasha for a moment then turns back to Mikogami.

"Do you know a vampire named Moka Akashiya?" Clark asks the headmaster.

"Yes, in fact, Akasha is Moka's mother." He points to Akasha, who blushes a little to that remark.

"Really, I totally see the resemblance," he lied to Mikogami. Akasha is so nice and very kind while Moka is the direct opposite of her mother.

"I see you have something on your mind," said Akasha as if she was seeing through Clark.

"Yes actually, I was walking to school and the vampire, the one I talked about earlier, hits me with her bike. I fell and broke my nose; that was surprising to me. I could withstand a charging bull, a chainsaw to the face, and possibly bullets. But when she hits me in the face, I broke my nose. And on top of that, she fixed my nose. Then after that, she threw a desk at my face and it broke. How could she fix my nose but throw a, excuse my language, fucking desk at my face and it breaks but I didn't get a scratch? But then some big guy hit me and nothing happened. So what the hell is going on with that?"

Akasha and Fuhai turned to each other with such concern not about the fact that an 8-ton Orc almost killed him, but about Moka.

"Something tells me that you know something that I don't." Says Clark with caution. "Is it about the 8 ton Orc? Or Moka?"

They all looked at him.

"Moka is not a problem anymore." Fuhai said.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, she has a cross with her that has a rosary bead attached to it. If taken off, she turns into her true form. The only way she turns is to have someone who loves her. Unfortunately, her rosary is broken. We just fixed it for now. She's now in her room, recuperating and won't be able to come out for at least two to three days. "

'That's why she has the cross.' Clark thought.

"So, that's not her real personality," He said.

"No, that's her real personality." Mikogami said. "But when sealed, she will be kinder than usual."

'Oh, you mean that she'll be nicer than the first day? That'll be the day.' Thought Clark.

But his ears pricked up. There are distant screams ringing in his ears. He then looked at Mikogami.

"Sorry, I need to go." He ran out the door.

He follows the screams as he runs as fast as he can.

* * *

The students cower in fear as the same blue parasite is sucking a student into husk and threw him on the other pile of corpses.

It looks at a bluenette that has a nice rack. She is afraid for her life at this moment.

**"NEED MORE ENERGY!"**

He is about to grasp her until Clark rushes in and punches the parasite through a window.

He looks at the hottie and asks, "Are you alright?" She nods.

Clark flies through the window as the remainder of the students looked on at astonishment, especially that bluenette.

The blue creature is standing there with amazement at what happened.

**Such raw power! I must HAVE IT! **He thought to himself as he drains the trees with his sapping abilities.

Clark flies to the parasite in 2.8 seconds and stops. "You need to stand down," Clark says as he is hovering over the blue monster.

The creature simply smiles and lunges to Clark and gets his hold on Clark's back. His grasp is very tight. Clark can't get free. He feels like his energy is draining. He then falls to the ground.

The creature on the other hand grew bigger and bigger and bigger and BIGGER, until he looks like he's a bodybuilder.

He clenches his fist and looks at his sweet biceps. '**Such power, I WANT MORE!**' he thought.

He picks up Clark by the head as the latter squirms to get out. **MORE! GIVE ME MORE!**

"Alright, try this." Clark responds.

His eyes began to glow; his iris and pupils diminish into a bright reddish orange light. He shoots a large beam of light from his eyes to the creature face.

The creature dropped Clark and rubs his eyes to gain vision.

Clark then pulls a gigantic tree from its roots, but it becomes heavy all of a sudden. It doesn't matter right now; he hits the creature and it flew 5 miles.

He drops the tree and looks at his hands. They're trembling!

"What the hell is going on?" said Clark as he looks around to see if the monster is gone.

He hears the bell ring. Shit! He was late for class.

He then jumps off of the ground and tries to fly but then falls after jumping. He can't fly!

What's really going on?

Instead of flying this time, he ran and not really fast. He was there at 5 to 6 minutes.

* * *

"Clark! Why are you late?" asked Nekonome when Clark walked, interrupting her class. He shrugged his shoulders and staggered to his desk. He tripped and fell face first on the floor. He looked up to see everyone laughing at him. All except Moka who looked concerned and worried.

Something isn't adding up; Moka didn't give him the evil eye this time. In fact her eyes aren't red anymore! They're just like Akasha's!

After the lecture for the day, he goes to his locker to get the science fair picture. He took out his picture and contemplates on how Moka is not herself. 'It's the rosary,' he thought. 'Probably suppressing her power.'

Then, out of nowhere, someone shut Clark's locker. He then pushes Clark down with ease. Clark just lies there in agony and pain.

"That was some stunt you pulled, taking down Saizo." He said with such offense. As if he was one of his brothers, but he then smiled mischievously, "You think you can take me?"

Clark stood up and sees this giant dude. He has a buzz cut and a scar coming down his eye. His grin was enough for Clark to be punching this guy to a bloody pulp.

But all of a sudden, Clark gets punched in the gut very hard. He lies there again holding his stomach. "C'mon, fight me!" cried the behemoth turning in his true form. His right hand forms into a big steel arm. And his right eye begins to bulge.

Clark could just stand there with his hand grasping the locker for support, remembering the time he was in a similar position when he was in 8th grade. The kid constantly wanted to fight him, but Clark repressed that because of his father's concern of his son exposing himself.

He just lay there starting to close his eyes, waiting for the strike that would probably kill him.

"STOP!" cried a voice from the crowd. Clark looked up at his savior; it was Moka! She stood in front of Clark as if to shield him from danger.

"Sorry, to interrupt," she said "but if there is one thing I can't stand is violence against people who are helpless."

There were gasps all around the crowd. They just couldn't believe it.

"Moka's gonna fight the Monstrels!"

"SHE'S SO PERFECT!"

"So brave."

'Damn too many people.' The monstrel thought as he looked around.

"So weak," he said as he signals his brethren to follow him.

The crowd then dispersed when the SPC came to the scene.

"Can you stand?" asked Moka stretching out her hand smiling.

He took her hand and lifted up. He dusted himself off.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. From what I heard, you would do the same thing." Said Moka with a smile on her face.

For some reason, this makes Clark blush. He tries to walk, but he loses his balance. "Are you okay?" asked a concerned Moka.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He walked a little more, a little more, a little more, then he was able to stand up. He has some of his strength back. He hears a scream and ran to the point of origin.

Moka stands there still worried about Clark.

_"Stop your worrying, he'll be fine. _" said a voice coming from the rosary.

"But what if he isn't, he seems drained."

_"You worry too much. He can take care of himself."_

'I hope you're right,' thought Moka.

* * *

It was storming that day. The rain was pouring hard, lighting was tearing through the darkened red sky, thunder was banging as if to spread fear to the

Parasite corners the same bluenette in the woods. She lies there, defenseless.

The creature just looks at her as food.

**I must feed! **He shouted as he grasps her with his hand. He begins to suck all of the life-force outta the girl until BAM! A punch to the face that sent him flying into a tree. It was Clark, he looked at the bluenette with assurance that she's gonna be alright.

"What's your name?" asked Clark.

"Kurumu," said the pretty girl sheepishly.

"Can you stand?" Clark asked.

"I-I think so." She said trying to stand up.

"You need to get out of here." Said Clark.

Kurumu nods and runs to the opposite direction of the damage.

It was now between Clark and the parasite. Rain was pouring on top of them. They're basically drenched at the point where Clark looks like he came out of the shower with his clothes. But it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he stops this thing before any other people get hurt.

The parasite makes his first move, lunging out to Clark. Clark dodges to the right. With every blow traded to each other, Clark gets weaker by the minute. Clark is now at a point where he is wheezing. Parasite takes Clark by the foot and throws him near the school, only to have him fall into the pool. Parasite is now growing and now jumps to Clark's destination to finish him off. He arrives there only to be greeted with a punch to the face. He cups his nose only to laugh out loud.

**"That tickles," **said the parasite as he pushes Clark into the pool. He then puts his hand in the water to distribute an electrical current. The shock was unbearable for Clark. He screams out in agony; desperately trying to escape from this situation. He resurfaces and climbs out of the pool. He looks at the monster, he became huge. He was ten times bigger than the last time.

** "YES! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! NEVER HAVE I EVER EXPERIENCE POWER LIKE THIS BEFORE! I CAN DO EVERYTHING! I NEED TO EXPERIENCE THIS!"**

He then flies away.

Clark only looks up in despair. He lifts himself up and limps to the school.

Class is out. Everyone took their umbrella and walked to their dorms. He struggles to even walk right. He is unbalanced and dizzy. He bumps into some students as he tries to regain his balance. He falls into a puddle. He sees a vague silhouette of a woman running to his rescue. The shape diminishes as Clark is closing his eyes. He is, for the first time, helpless.

* * *

_Hello Clark_

_Where am I? What's going on?_

_It's okay I am Moka Akashiya._

_Wait? Nice one or mean one?_

_Watch it boy!_

_Definitely the mean one. _

_You'll be all right, but it seems you're going into shock._

_Why are you helping me? Weren't you the one that established that you hate my guts?_

_I did. But the other me convinced me to help you. _

_…. Okay?_

_You are a strange person Clark._

_Why is that?_

_Your scent reeks of human, but you don't seem to be human. Never have I seen a man flying without any wings or magic._

_Wait, you saw me flying? _

_Well yeah, everyone did._

_Damn, I thought I was in a secluded place. _

_Why do you do that?_

_What?_

_Beat yourself up for showing off your powers? You should proud of it and expose it every chance you get._

_It's different from where I come from._

_Why? What makes you say that?_

_My father believed that if the world found out who I really was, they would reject me out of fear. He was convinced that the world isn't ready…what do you think?_

* * *

Clark wakes up in a white room. He notices that he is wearing dry white clothes. He looks around and there were 9 more beds around him.

"Where am I?" he thought out loud.

"CLARK!" shouted Moka as she hugs him. "I thought you would be a goner!"

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours and twenty seven minutes,'' said the nurse. "You were lucky, not many people around here survive an electric shock and hypothermia at the same time."

"I was so worried about you! Please don't go out and fight that monster again!'' said Moka.

"Better news is that you're healing pretty fast. Even your bruises look better." Butts in the nurse.

Clark looked at the nurse and prods away Moka. He looks at her straight in the eye and said, "I should go."

"Why?"

"I have to stop this thing Moka."

"You can't! You'll die!"

"I've gotta try."

"Well then I'm coming with you!"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"(Sighs) fine, but stay outta trouble."

They both leave the infirmary.

* * *

The parasite is now terrorizing the dorms. He is pulling out students and draining their power left and right. He then looks at what appears to be Clark running to the rescue. When will this boy ever learn?

The creature then leaps out of the building and lands in front of Clark.

**"YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU?" **

"I won't let you hurt these people."

"**OH? AND WHO'S GONNA STOP ME? YOU? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH," **

"Fine," Clark says. He throws a punch to the unexpected face of the creature. He staggers back a few steps. "You didn't laugh," Clark said with a smirk on his face. But then Parasite backhands Clark a few feet. "CLARK!" shouted Moka. She runs to check on Clark but is stopped by the creature. He licks his lips as if Moka was dinner.

**"YOU'VE GOT SOME POWER THERE LADY. WON'T MIND IF I TAKE IT DO YOU?"**

**"**NO!" screams Clark as he flies towards the monster. With his pent up rage and aggression, his eyes are glowing red as he tries to dish punch after punch to this creature. But he laughs it off and pushes Clark down and then *CLINK* Clark looks at what he pulled off and it was a cross.

"Oh, shit," he said.

The clouds swirl around the battle, the sky becomes red, the lighting becomes blue. Moka's hair turns from pink to silver, her eyes from emerald to red, even her aura is somewhat evil now. She looks at the monster and scoffs. "You dare to lay a finger on me? Know your place." And he did, after being kicked in the face and flying for miles. The impact now made him looking like a corpse. He is defeated.

She then turns around and looks at Clark with a smile. "Thank you for saving my other self." Clark turns his head and says what he wanted to say since that altercation he had with her. "Sorry."

"About what?"

"About the first day."

"You are a strange person indeed," she said with not determination but confusion. "Willing to sacrifice yourself for someone like me the 'Chick that ran you over' and to top that, you say you're sorry after I threw a desk at your face. Why?"

"You may not like me, or even want to acknowledge me, but I was taught that you treat others the way you want to be treated."

"On the contrary," said Inner Moka seductively as she pulls Clark's shirt towards herself. Her breasts pressing on Clark's chest. "I think the opposite." She whispered in his ear. He looks at her with amazement. She likes him, A GIRL ACTUALLY LIKES HIM! She takes the rosary and backs a few steps. "Take care of my other self 'kay?" She reattaches the rosary on and faints. Her hair color now is normal, and so are her eyes. Clark should put her to bed, but he lies there for another hour, savoring the moment. Someone actually cares for him.

* * *

Clark wanders the school hallways, it wasn't even time for school yet so everyone is still waking up. "Hi Clark," said a familiar voice. It was Moka meeting Clark.

"Moka, I want to say thank you for helping me."

"It's okay. Again you would do the same for me. … Can we still be friends?"

"What?''

"Because I don't have a lot of those."

"Neither do I. And yes."

"YAAY! I've got my friend back!" shouted Moka joyously. She hugs him with a strong grip.

'YAAY! I've got a friend,' thought Clark as he returns the hug, knowing that this will be the time that he will be happy.

She then whispers in Clark's ear, "may i drink your blood?"

"What?!"

"Please? I promise not to be mean this time."

He ponders for a moment.

"Oh, alright."He says reluctantly

"YAAAY!" She cheered. She sinks her teeth into Clark's neck.

He doesn't care, he truly cares for Moka.

Akasha Bloodriver watches Moka is sucking Clark's blood through a window and smiles.

"Wow Clark, you're actually willing to let a vampire suck your blood. You are something."

She then looks at Moka with welled up tears. 'My dear daughter, you finally have a friend.

* * *

**NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. WHAT'S PARASITE DOING HERE? WHAT WILL AKASHA CONTRIBUTE TO THE TRILOGY? ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS DAMMIT! shhhhhhhhh. All will be revealed sooner or later. Thank you for reading this and make sure to look for more updates.**

**PS: YES, THAT QUOTE ABOUT THE FATHER BELIEVING THE WORLD HATES HIM PART WAS NECESSARY BECAUSE MOKA WILL GET TO LEARN WHAT'S IT LIKE IN THE HUMAN WORLD.**


	5. PART 1 Finding a Club

**I'M BACK! AND HERE IS A NEW ONE! IT'S A TWO PARTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_Mikogami sat in his chair inside his office. Fuhai sighed in annoyance, how many more times were they going to have this conversation?_

_He was in his true form as a tall man with long lushes black hair, pointy ears, and had tattoos all over his body._

_Akasha Bloodriver couldn't believe how insensitive these men where._

_"We need to find a way to help humans and monsters to coexist." Akasha said._

_Fuhai groaned, "That's the whole reason Mikogami started this school."_

_Akasha nodded, "Yes, I understand, but what difference have we really made? Monsters are either scared or refuse to make the first move."_

_"I see where this is going," Mikogami said, "But how do you plan to make humans make the first move, if they still do not accept we even exist?"_

_"More importantly," Tohofuhai yawned, "if somehow by miracle they once again accept us, how do we stop them from trying to kill us all again yet still keep peace?"_

_Akasha furrowed her eyebrows, "We don't have to take huge steps. We could start with one human coming to this academy and making friends. Slowly, we'll let more and more humans come in, in secret to those around him, and we'll see the day where humans and monsters coexist."_

_Tohofuhai rested his head in his arm, "Akasha, how would we stop them from being killed without interfering with them socializing?"_

_Mikogami nodded in agreement, "How could we convince them to stay?"_

_"Well," Akasha thought for a moment, "He'd have to be noble of heart, kind, strong, and-"_

_"An alien?" Togofuhai chuckled, " Most humans don't act that way, Akasha, weither we want to accept it or not."_

_"The humans are still at war with themselves, how can they stand an outbreak like this?" Mikogami said._

_Akasha sighed heavily, "Listen we just need to start off with one human, maybe someone who is already exposed to ayashi."_

_"The type of humans that can be confortable with us is either an oblivious moron or an alien who doesn't know our customs." Togofuhai said trying to reason with her._

_"Maybe we can find someone who hates humans and by default accept ayashi." Mikogami said._

_Akasha sighed, "But where should I start?"_

_"May I suggest Spain?'' he said, insisting on beautiful ladies._

_"Or China?" also insisting on beautiful ladies._

_"How about Kansas." Mikogami said looking at the globe._

_"I guess I should start there,'' Akasha said with a confused look on her face. "But why?''_

_"Just a feeling," said the headmaster smiling._

_"Perfect," Fuhai jumped up, "You go look for that noble human, I have three beautiful ladies waiting for me."_

_"I have a school to get back to controlling." The exorcist said._

_Akasha nodded, "I have to get back to my girls. This needs to work. If we succeed, we will coexist with humans as friends not enemies."_

_Togofuhai rolled his eyes, "If you say so."_

_Akasha shook her head at his childish behavior._

_She knew she should have been getting back to Kahlua, and the new baby, but she was curious about how humans naturally behaved._

_She thought about Mikogami's suggestion and decided that she would do a quick sweep around the American heartland before she goes to her children._

_She saw the bus arriving._

_ "Greetings, Lady Akasha." The bus driver of Yokai Academy said._

_"Good evening," Akasha said smiling kindly at him._

_She took the bus and they went to the tunnel. They were in the middle of the road in Kansas at 4 minutes flat. The only clue of human life was a house about 34 meters from the street. The time was 3:45 AM. (A/N the tunnel is a portal.)_

_She should have known that humans were asleep at this hour, but as a nocturnal creature she just naturally assumed._

_She sighed heavily._

_She couldn't help notice how sad she was without her little girls even if Kahlua wasn't hers she saw her as if she was._

_The bus driver lit his cigar, "May I ask, what are we doing here?"_

_Her smile turned into a frown, "I was going to look at humans and their normal daily life, but they are all asleep. I forgot they sleep during the night."_

_"Hmmm, In the middle of a farm?" The bus driver said as continued to smoke and then chuckled, "He told me that you were looking for a human."_

_"Yes," Akasha knew the bus driver was referring to the headmaster, "Do you think they're all as bad as Fuhai says they are?"_

_"Are all ayashi are selfless creatures?" The bus driver asked._

_Akasha smiled, "I presume you're correct. I cannot put them all into the same category."_

_Then, a large boom screams through the sky. Akasha and the bus driver look up and to their surprise, a large white object is streaking through the night sky._

_Then *CRASH!* went the ship about 2 meters in the field aside the bus._

_They looked at each other._

_"You don't suppose-" The bus driver asked._

_She gets off the bus and both of them went to the destination of the crash._

_"Oh my," she said when she saw the big ship. The base was a big sphere on a large cylinder with three rockets attached to them. On the face of the sphere is a shield with an "S" inside the shield._

_The ship opened to reveal a crying baby, about the same age as baby moka, two. She sighed in how cute and sad the baby was._

_"Looks like you found your new student." The bus driver chuckled._

_Then, the house lights went on._

_The two disappeared._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Good morning Clark!" shouted Moka as she jumps and hugs him with all of her strength.

"Good morning to you too Moka." Clark said with a smile on his face.

Everyone else though, was jealous as shit.

"Why is she with him?"

"What makes him so special?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL HIM!"

That was most of the guys were thinking about killing Clark. After that incident with parasite, they thought that he was a spineless idiot.

The two went into homeroom. As Moka sat in a seat, Clark sat in a seat behind a bunch of guys who obviously wanted to block Clark from reaching Moka.

He then looked out the window and sighed.

'I have a friend.' That is the only thing that went through their mind.

* * *

"Good Morning everyone! Today you all are going to find a club!" shouted Nekonome in excitement.

There was a mixture of moans and excitement. Clark was the indifferent ''I'll roll with this" vibe while Moka was the excitement vibe.

"Now, it is mandatory that you join a club so that you will learn how to interact with the human world. In order to transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans."

"Wouldn't that mean you get an F for transforming?" asked a student.

The teacher simply smiled as her tail swishes from left to right. She approached the student and scratches viciously at his face. He screamed in terror, but everybody simply laughed. Clark's mouth twitched a little.

'Wow, reminder: never piss her off.'

"Now everyone please visit as many clubs as you can and decide which one to enter," Nekonome said still a smile on her face.

Everyone got out of their desks and went to the hall where the club meetings are.

Clark stood up and went to the door to see Moka standing there waiting for him. "Hi Clark!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Moka," Clark said smiling.

"Let's go club searching!" said Moka walking with Clark.

'Sometimes I wonder if she ever gets mad.' Clark thought.

* * *

The club searching was chaotic. Bodies pressing everywhere; there is craziness of biblical proportions.

"Looks like a lot of clubs are here." Said Clark as Moka was holding his arm.

"Hey, Clark." Moka said.

"Yes, Moka?" Clark responded.

"What club do you want to join?" Moka asked curiously.

"Whichever one you're in of course." Clark said smiling. Moka blushed a little bit at that but smiled back.

"I haven't found one yet, so let's get started!" Moka exclaimed cheerfully.

Many, many, MANY clubs wanted Moka with them… unfortunately it was for perverted reasons, and Clark would not allow Moka to be treated in such a way. These perverts were dealt with swiftly, usually a glowing glare. But! ... He tried to keep it as subtle as he could.

His greatest fear was being so protective of Moka, that she wouldn't be able to make any friends.

Unless she gets killed, Moka will live for a very long time, maybe even forever. Clark doesn't know how long he'll live. As long he wasn't alone.

So when he died, and he will one day, he wanted to make sure Moka wouldn't be alone anymore. It was the least he could do for his friend…

Moka snapped him out of these depressing thoughts.

"We can't seem to find anything normal around here, can we Clark?" Moka asked.

"This is a school for monsters, I would be surprised if there was such a thing as normal." Clark reminded her.

As if on cue, a teenager, most likely a 3rd year, walked up to the pair.

"Oh? Then how about joining the swimming club?" The teen asked.

Many outbursts from the male population about how hot she was, but Clark didn't care about that. He really didn't like how she eyed Moka with a bit of contempt.

Her expression returned to cheery mode. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?"

Tamao tried to touch his face affectionately, saying, "All the members are female, so we'll pay close attention to any male members!"

Clark cringed at the contact, and he stepped back quickly.

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of swimming. What about you Moka?" Clark asked.

"Eh? Uh… I don't want to…" Moka said shyly.

"Good enough for me." Clark responded, glad to have an excuse to get away from all the half-naked teens.

'These girls give me a bad feeling. They look at me like I'm lunch…'

Needless to say, the teenage girls were a bit irritated when Clark dragged Moka away from the crowd.

Moka sighed in relief after they got far away from the bikini club.

Clark was concerned for her. "What's wrong Moka?"

Moka twiddled her fingers, something she seemed to do when she was lying. "Uh… nothing at all, Clark."

"I know you're lying, Moka." Clark said with a serious look in his eye.

Moka jumped a little bit when she was called out so easily, but before she could say anything, Clark swiftly cut her off.

"You don't have to tell me about it, we all have our secrets."

"What kind of secrets do you have?" Moka asked, regaining her composure.

"The kind that even you wouldn't believe." Clark admitted. "That, and the familialr kind."

Damn, I have a lot of secrets." He grimaced.

Moka giggled at her friend. "Tell me about some of your secrets, and maybe I'll tell you about the whole water thing."

Clark looked at her curiously. "Well… I suppose that's alright…"

"The first thing is that I've never had any kind of real relationship with any girl I've met." Clark told her. Moka raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why weren't you taken? You are great guy, Clark." Moka asked, blushing at what she had just said.

Clark blushed too, but he tried to ignore it. "Well… I was a socially awkward kid; nobody has ever seen anyone like me before. Everyone was scared of me." He explained to her.

Moka looked at her friend with sympathy. "It sounds like a lonely life."

"It was." Clark said.

"So, I never got to really fall in love with anyone."

Moka stood there, twiddling her fingers again. "Um… Who are you in love with?"

Clark was absolutely terrified now, for the first time in his life. 'Great, I am faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Confessing my feelings, however…'

He was saved from answering by the screams.

He heard manly screams from his super hearing.

"What's wrong Clark?" Moka asked, afraid.

"There's trouble at the swimming club's pool." Clark confirmed.

"We should help them." Moka told him.

"I agree." Clark said smiling.

"Great! Then when you're all done, you can tell me who you love." Moka said with a smile.

"Oh yes, my Inner Self wants to help you fight from now on as well." Moka informed him.

"Should I let her out now?" Clark asked.

"Hmm…" Moka contemplated. "Now, please."

Clark was happy to comply, and after a quick tug, the rosary came off with a small clink.

"Hello Moka." Clark said.

"Hello Clark.." Inner Moka smiled.

Clark also smiled.

"Let's go and deal with this little issue'." Inner Moka said calmly, before dragging him off towards the swimming pool.

* * *

The unsealed vampiress and Clark arrived at the pool and he understood why he felt like food earlier.

The males were all lying, mostly drained, face up in the pool.

All the cute girls in the club were now in their monster forms, all of them mermaids.

"What!? Mermaids!?" Clark exclaimed. Then he grumbled. "I thought they sing and talk about being in love with princes."

Moka was shivering in terror, he looked at what she was staring at and only saw water. 'This must be her fear, even a strong vampire has something to be afraid of.'

He grabbed his silver haired Moka and pulled her into a hug, she stiffened.

"Clark… What are you doing?" Inner Moka growled dangerously while blushing.

"Helping. I can see that the water scares you. So I'm going to handle this ." Clark told her calmly.

Moka pulled away and glared at him. "I am not afraid of anything."

"I am though, and it's losing you." Clark admitted. Moka looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and… happiness?

"Clark, you don't need t-" Moka began, but Clark cut her off.

"Yes I do. I promised being your friend didn't I? I'm staying with you for as long as I can. I also don't want to put you into any situations you're completely uncomfortable with. So you are going to sit down and watch me fry some fishes." Clark told her firmly.

Moka crossed her arms and glared at him. Clark grinned. "Pretty please?" He teased.

Moka just sighed and motioned for him to go on with it.

Clark decided to make this quick. "Hey! Minnows!"

The Mermaids spun around and glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US!?"

"I said Minnows, like small and ugly." He thought for a second and a feral grin came onto his face. "ESPECIALLY ugly."

The response? They were PISSED.

"DIE!"

Clark let out a blast of heat vision, and it severely boiled water.

Most of the mermaids were, quite literally, cooked.

The most powerful one, Tamao it seemed, splashed Moka with water. Moka screamed at the contact, as if the water was electrocuting her.

Clark was mad.

He flies around the pool creating a tornado of water. The water calmed down with a bunch of dizzy Mermaids. He hovered there for a moment. Tamao, furious, jumped out of water to attack him. But Clark simply stopped her with his artic breath.

Clark quickly flew over to Moka, and carried her away bridal style to her dorm room so she could change out of the wet clothes.

She saw Clark's worried face, as they both flew to her dorm room.

The hair blew in the wind as he looked on. She smiled a little.

=00=

After about ten minutes, Inner Moka opened her window and beckoned him inside. Complying, Clark hopped up and onto the windowsill, and climbed inside.

Inner Moka sat on her bed. She looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"That's okay you'd probably do the same for me." Smiled Clark.

"What's your problem Clark?"

"Why you ask that?" Clark asked curiously.

"You have been nothing but kind to me, and my Outer Self. You would go to any lengths to ensure our safety. You are powerful, yet noble. You would show no mercy to any enemy, yet you are still kind. You are an enigma to most… myself included I admit. I wouldn't do the same. A noblewoman like me should treat you like a nobody and yet you would treat me like a friend. " She finished.

Clark hung his head down and shook it. "Then you are blind."

Moka looked at him perplexed.

"There is a reason. When I was 13, I was in a school bus with other students, the bus swerved out of control and then it went into the water. I looked at everyone's face; they were scared, frightened, the kind of look you get when you know you're gonna die but just don't believe it. I went into the water, out of the bus, and then I lifted the bus outta the water and into the shore. A few days later, I went back to school. I don't get a thank you or anything I just get stares down the hall. They looked at me like a freak. But, I forgive them because even though they are ignorant and hurtful, they don't know me. They're scared of the new, of the different, out of the ordinary. You just have to forgive them for being just oblivious sometimes. My father taught me to treat others the way you want to be treated and I respect that. Even if people would treat you differently, you have to treat them how you want to be treated." Clark looked out into the distant with a tear in his eye. He thought about Lana. He rubbed his eyes and changed the subject. " That's why help people."

Moka looked at Clark with sympathy. She knows exactly what he was talking about. She too was alone in middle school. No one liked her.

"But now, I need to tell you what I now know." Clark said to her.

Moka nodded, bracing herself.

"I don't care what anyone says about me, I don't care how strange you think I am. But what I do care is you. You are my friend and I promise to protect you no matter what. Even it means I die. " He said as he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

Inner Moka blushed. "I… I need to go. The rosary could break if it stays off for too long." Without a second thought she reached for the rosary and moved to put it on.

Clark stopped her before she could and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being my friend."

Moka looked at him for a moment. She then without a second thought, sank her teeth into Clark's throat.

but just outside a window, Kurumu is watching them. Se then daydreamed about Clark.

'(Sighs) Clark, you're one heck of a guy.' She thought as she smiled.

She's in love.

* * *

The next day Moka and Clark walked into an empty room. None of them seem to find a club that was right for them.

"well where do we enter?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not the Newspaper Club!" someone shouted.

All three of them turned around. It was Nekonome.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clark

"I was here convincing people to join. But after the situation with the Public Safety Committee, no one seems to want to join."

the two looked at each other.

"We could join." said Moka.

Nekonome jumped up and down with glee.

"Me too!" cried someone.

They all turned to see Kurumu walking in.

Clark remembers saving her and smiled.

"Hi Kurumu!"

"Hey Clark," she purred as she pressed her large melons on Clark's chest. He looks uncomfortable.

Moka looked at Kurumu with a friendly smile, but Kurumu looked at her with a death glare. Moka looked at her with confusion, but her rosary then lit up. It said

_she cannot be trusted.  
_

but it doesn't matter right now, Clark is happy to find new friends.

Everything was gonna be fine in his eyes.

"Now, i would like you to meet your president."

A tall slim man walks in. He smiled at everyone. He has long black hair with a pink headband and a grin that could warm everyone's hearts.

"Hello, my name is Ginei Morioka"

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS SATISFYING AND GRATEFUL ENDING. ** **TO BE HONEST YOU GUYS, I THINK PART ONE IS GOOD BUT PART TWO IS GONNA BE REALLY AWESOME.**


	6. PART 2 Fighting a Club Member

**I'M BACK AGAIN GUYS! I KNOW IT TOOK ME AWHILE BUT I HAVE SCHOOL IN JUST TWO DAYS AND I NEED TO PREPARE FOR IT SO DON'T GO APE SHIT WHEN I DON'T UPDATE MORE OFTEN. SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE. THE STORY. **

* * *

"I'm Ginei Morioka. the club president." He then handed the two bouquet of flowers to Moka and Kurumu. "I've never had more beautiful members on my staff before! You may call me Gin or Ginbo. I only wish there was a flower that matched your beauty." He glanced at Moka.

She blushed while the rosary thought in disgust, "_How repugnant."_

Clark caught on how Gin eyed Moka. He didn't like it.

"Oh I just remembered," said Nekonome "I have to go to a meeting! Gin-kun please take over for me!"

"Ms. Nekonome you're leaving?"

She smiled. "Why are you afraid? Think of it as your first lesson in coexistence!"

Gin then explained to them about the club then handed them posters to hang up.

Gin was looking at something and muttered. "Higher yes higher...higher, higher,...higher."

'What's he saying 'higher' for?' Clark was shocked as a dirty thought came, 'He couldn't be!'

He looked and saw Moka and Kurumu straining to hang the posters.

Clark noticed Gin was looking up their skirts. 'He is! He's actually looking up their skirts!'

"Gin."

Gin looks at Clark. "Huh?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Gin said with a cool sly smile.

He followed Clark behind the wall that the girls were putting up posters. Clark then took Gin by the neck and put him up on the wall only to let his feet dangling 1 ft off the ground.

"You listen to me you little shit." Clark said with a growl in his voice. His eyes are flaring into a red glow.

"I am a tolerant person and I get that you like those two girls, but the one thing I will not stand for is some chump like you being a perverted bastard!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gin said with his scumbag lips still smiling.

Clark yelled. "Don't try to play innocent with me asshole! You were looking up their skirts!"

Gin laughed. "Preposterous! I would do no such thing!"

Kurumu and Moka noticed the two were yelling behind the wall and ran to know what was going on.

Gin grinned and spoke. "Oh nothing Clark just said that he saw your panties!"

Moka and Kurumu blushed and turned suddenly to face...nobody?

Clark was gone.

Kurumu asked. "Gin is this some kind of joke?"

Moka nodded. "Yeah I don't see Clark anywhere."

Gin was shocked. 'How did he move so fast?' He had hoped to make him look bad in front of Moka.

Inner Moka chuckled, _"Certainly knows how to put someone like Gin in his place."_

* * *

Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

'I'd better watch my back with that guy.' He thought as he clamed down.

He never was that angry before, why is he now?

He shrugged it off when suddenly got a chill as if someone was watching him and turned to face no one.

Clark sighed and decided to head to his dorms. It was a long day and he's tired.

Behind a pillar a beautiful girl with long purple hair and icy-blue eyes peeked out at the retreating boy. A lollipop was seen in her mouth. She wore a long sleeve shirt, skirt, and purple leggings. She then vanished in a swoosh of cold air.

* * *

_Clark runs to the Janitor's closet and locks the door. He is covering his ears. He is listening to everything; the birds, planes, talking, everything. _

_"Told you he was a freak." They said._

_"I heard that his folks never let him play." _

_"What a freak."_

_That is what they call him, a freak, a loser…a monster._

_He is alone in a world full of people who will never understand him._

_His eyes swell up into tears as he doesn't understand what is happening?_

_"Clark? What's wrong?"_

_"The world's too big!" he cried out._

_"Then make it small. Focus on the sound of my voice; pretend it's an Island out in the ocean. Do you see it?"_

_"I see it."_

_"Good, swim towards it."_

_Everything stopped. The sounds stopped. He felt normal again. _

_He opened the door to realize that it wasn't his mother who soothed him. _

_It was Akasha._

Clark woke up in a cold sweat.

This was the third time that happened.

Why was Akasha in his dream?

How come in all of his dreams he replaces his mom or dad with Akasha?

It doesn't matter at this point because Clark was gonna be late for class!

* * *

Clark pondered about his dreams until soon he heard Moka call him.

The pink-haired vampiress latched on to his arm. "Clark where'd you go yesterday after our meeting? I was so worried!"

Clark spoke. "Sorry Moka I ended up lost and managed to find my dorm room."

Soon Gin who was watching nearby asked some nearby girls. "So ladies tell me their relationship."

"Not much, except that they've been with each other for quite some time."

"I hear Moka has declared Clark her boyfriend."

"Which is weird considering she's a vampire and he… well … he's a mystery. I don't know but he smells almost human. But that's impossible, no human could know about this place and even if they were here they would be killed. Besides, I saw him taking on like 10 mermaids at one time."

Gin grasped his head and yelled to the heavens. "Bad! Bad! Clark is bad!"

The girls were shocked at his reaction. "What's gotten into him?"

* * *

Kurumu then noticed Clark and got excited. 'Ohh! Clark!' She was about to call him. "Clark! I..." But then she saw Gin walking behind him.

Soon Gin spoke. "Clark?"

"Oh Gin..."

Gin told him. "Come with me we're having our club meeting on the roof.

Soon Clark followed him not knowing they have two other guests: The same girl who spied on Clark yesterday and Kurumu.

Clark was led to an alley in the back of the school.

"Um..Gin? this is the back of the school."

Gin laughed. "Don't worry Clark the others are coming soon."

He then stopped at a certain area. Gin points to a window which is brightly lighted and slightly open. "Hey Clark look in that window and you'll see something really funny!"

Clark cocked one eyebrow. He looked through the wall with his x ray vision and saw that a bunch of girls changing.

He then realized what Gin was planning. Gin was going to frame Clark into looking at the window to see the ladies and make him a menace to womankind so that Gin could get some sexy time with Moka.

But Clark didn't call on Gin just yet. He played dumbfounded, "Something funny through that window?" He was about to climb up the crates to take a look.

Gin spoke. "Oh Clark one more thing...Moka is really cute! She's even more beautiful in person!" He sighed dreamily. "It was love at first sight for me."

"I know she's beautiful so what's your point?"

Gin turned to give him an intense glance. "I plan to make her mine!"

Clark wasn't surprised by this considering that all of the guys wanted her. A chill suddenly was felt through the area and a girl with long purple hair and icy blue eyes made her presence known.

She spoke in a calm cool tone. "I wouldn't look if I were you. That window leads to-"

"The girls' locker room I know."

Everyone in a 10 ft radius was shocked.

"How?" asked the lollipop sucking teen.

"Would you believe a lucky guess?"

Clark then climbed down on the crates and purposely kicked them, making a crashing noise.

The girls inside heard the crash and wondered what it was.

The purple haired girl spoke. "You should get out of here."

Clark quickly dashes off, "Thank you...!"

The purple haired girls nods slightly as the boy quickly burned rubber.

Gin was about to chase after him but the purple haired girl quickly froze him up to his neck in ice.

She spoke in a cold tone to him. "Think of this as payback...teacher." She then disappeared as the girls came out and saw the frozen Gin.

They screamed. "It's a pervert! Get him!" Gin managed to break out of the ice and ran and barely managed to get away.

* * *

Moka arrived and ran up to Clark. "Clark what's wrong?"

"I don't know Moka, well, except for one thing, Gin doesn't like me that much."

Soon Gin appeared he growled. "Clark I don't know how you managed to escape but no more! My scams to ruin you are ruined so I'll just kill you and take Moka!"

"Take me? Clark what is he talking about?"

Clark spoke. "He's trying to make you his woman Moka. He told me himself when he tried to trick me into looking into the window of the girls' locker room and the reason he was telling you and Kurumu to go 'higher' was so he could see up your skirts."

Moka was shocked. "He tried to make you peep and he was looking up our skirts?"

Inner Moka was so pissed that the rosary glowed. "_THAT LITTLE SHIT!"_

Soon a chill appeared as the same purple haired girl mysteriously appeared but this time in monster form. Her hair had become an icy blue and her hands were massive ice claws, also the ground beneath her feet seemed to turn to ice.

The girl confirmed it. "Yes and I managed prevent him from doing it."

Moka stared at this girl before turning back to Clark. "I see Clark, he tried to frame you for his crimes."

"Yep."

Moka then spoke in a no argument tone. "Clark, remove my rosary."

"No," said Clark in a cold stern voice.

"What?" both Outer and Inner Moka yelled out.

"This is something I gotta do myself."

_"Is he crazy? Does he know who that guy is?_" said Inner Moka

Clark then took off his jacket, rolled his sleeves up, and looked squarely into Gin's stupid asshole eyes.

"I told you before, I will not tolerate perversion. It seems you didn't get the memo. So I guess I have to teach you your place."

Gin smiled his smug like smile (as you can tell, I don't like him.)

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Other than an asshole, a bastard, or a PERVERT." Clark said with his eyes glowing red again but this time it's seeping energy in which gave everyone except the pervert chills. "No, I guess I don't know who you are."

"Well then allow me to say," Gin then transformed into a wolf like monster.

"**I AM A WEREWOLF!"**

The wolf then dashed as fast as he can and punched Clark, which sent him flying a few feet. He dashed again to strike him.

Clark remembers in the **YOKAI HANDBOOK** that Werewolves are extremely fast and powerful, even power that rivals vampires, when the moon is full. Clark looked up and saw the moon bright.

Clark dodges the next few attacks with ease.

Everyone was flabbergasted (*snicker* flabbergasted. Yeah I know I'm immature.)

"How is he able to dodge that? A werewolf is among one of the fastest monsters in history!" Kurumu thought out loud.

Clark then dished punches at the werewolf, but nothing is hurting him. Only to send him a couple feet back with a bruise.

"**THAT TICKLES**", Gin chuckles.

"Shut up." Clark said in a monotone voice.

He then had an idea as he looked at the moon.

"YOU!" he pointed at the snow person.

"Can you block the moon with the particles in the air?"

She nodded as she covers the moon with clouds.

Gin yelped as he looked up as the source of his power is dwindling.

"Did I interrupt your moon bathing?" Smirked Clark.

'Nice,' he thought.

Gin then let out a monstrous roar.

**"WHO CARES! I DON'T NEED THE MOON! I COULD TAKE YOU MYSELF!"**

He lunges at Clark. Everyone watched as Clark pulled his hand back and smashed Gin and his teeth off the roof and into the water. Clark then flew down and caught Gin before he could touch the water, flew up and smashed him on the roof. Gin looked dazed and couldn't get up.

It was over. Clark won.

The ice girl then returned to human form and was about to leave when Clark placed a hand on her shoulder. How he managed to appear next to her is a mystery...

"Please don't leave. You helped us and I have a feeling you're lonely. Why don't you join our club?"

The girl looked shocked as she stared into Clark's eyes she saw no trace of pity just complete honesty and trust.

She spoke quietly. "Y-You really want me to join you guys in your club?"

Tsukune nods. "Yep. I'm Clark Kent what's yours?"

The girl blushed pink. "M-Mizore Shirayuki. I'll think about it." She then disappeared.

Soon Kurumu arrived in true form and greeted Clark in her usual way of hugging him. "Clark! I was so worried! I followed you and Gin to the back of the school and..." She then kept babbling on about that.

Mizore watched Kurumu smothering Clark. "Clark..." She then made her mind she's joining this club. She soon disappeared to get ready for the next day.

* * *

Clark, Kurumu, and Moka are handing out their first story about Gin being a coward who blames others for his crimes. Kurumu soon noticed another girl was with them, she had long purple hair and icy-blue eyes. She wore the school's skirt, but also wore a long sleeve shirt, and purple leggings. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

Kurumu recognized her. "Oh great it's _you stalker girl._"

The snow girl spoke. "Like I'm any happier to see you _bazooka girl_ I'm only here because Clark inspired me to join last night."

Kurumu growled. "Stay away for my Clark!" She grows out her claws and Mizore does the same.

Mizore spoke coolly. "Who says he belongs to you?"

Moka soon saw the two about to fight, Her inner self then growled. _'Great more competition! Damn it If this keeps up I might lose Clark!' _

She felt a pain in her heart at the thought of losing him. Soon Kurumu and Mizore fought right there.

A bandaged up Gin was being chased by a bunch of angry girls and because it's daytime he can't get as quickly as he did last night. But he declared. "This isn't over Clark! I will make Moka mine!"

* * *

**WELL, AINT THAT NICE? SORRY TO HAVE TAKEN SO LONG I JUST NEEDED TO DO A COUPLE OF THINGS. ALSO I THINK THAT MIZORE IS HOTTER WITH LONGER HAIR. **

**COMING UP NEXT: A WITCH , ANOTHER WITCH, AN IMP, THEN ...****_KEITO AND KUYO!_**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Hey guys! I'm just about to write into Yukari at this point and we then delve into Clark's past and how the three dark lords knew him. **

**I'm not gonna give it away, but i will do massive Flashbacks because i want there to be a connection between the Shuzen family, the dark lords, and Clark Kent. **

**Plus, after the next few chapters, a certain Gold Helmet Wearing somebody is going to show Akasha the future.**

**Considering how she is the strongest and leader of the Dark Lords and the fact that she could take down a giant H.R. Geigeresque Vampire. **

**GAWD I LOVE THAT FREAKIN WOMAN!**

**SOOOOOOO that's my update for now and P.S. got reported for something. **

**Don't worry i cleaned it up. **

**But also, again, THIS IS NON CANON. THERE IS NO CONNECTION BETWEEN THE MAN OF STEEL MOVIE AND THE ROSARIO VAMPIRE MANGA/ANIME**

**Just to be clear.**


	8. 10th birthday

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT SCHOOL IS HARD. BUT I IMAGINE IT AS YOKAI ACADEMY AND IT TURNS OUT PRETTY AWESOME. **

**ANYWAY, I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH THE YUKARI CHAPTER SO I THOUGHT HEY, WHY NOT LET THE READERS KNOW HOW THE HELL DID THIS KID GO TO YOKAI ACADEMY? **

**WELL, HERE YOU GO.**

* * *

It was Moka's 10th birthday and everyone is having a good time.

All of her sisters are there: Kokoa, the youngest of the bunch with red hair and a feisty attitude, Kahlua the second oldest with tan skin, blonde hair and a great personality, then there was Akua, the most fascinating and the oldest of the bunch with black hair and an aura that spews evil. Other than that, she is a nice person; In fact, she is, besides her mother, the most caring sister to Moka. Hell, she even gave her birthday sister a red dress and it looked phenomenal on her.

Everything was going smoothly and Akasha was there in a red dress, as well as with her husband Issa Shuzen, the house of the family; smiling to see their daughters getting along and not strangling each other.

Never the less, they are a prominent, wealthy, respected family with all of the members present to the party. They sang happy birthday and laughed and had fun.

But then, Issa signaled Akasha to go with him to the other room. She nodded and went alongside with him to upstairs.

Moka glanced and saw that her parents aren't here. Curiously, she slipped by the guests to find out where her parents are. She then heard the faintest pair of voices in her father's office.

She pressed her ear beside the door and listened to the conversation.

"As you know, Gyokoru is going to come here and live with us. It is dire that you and Moka leave to the other estate immediately so that she doesn't do anything drastic."

"I agree," said Akasha with a relief look on her face.

"I also want that girl to live life where she doesn't have to deal with that thing in the basement."

"Yeah, about that." Said Issa. "Y'know your 'special student'?"

She paused and looked surprised.

"Oh, come now Akasha, I am your husband and this is my studies, I think I know that someone was messing with my crystal ball." He amusingly said.

Akasha hung her head in embarrassment.

"How long?"

"Since you found him."

"How?"

"Well," he chuckled. "A white streak in the sky doesn't go unnoticed, ESPECIALLY for vampires."

He then pulled out the crystal ball that was supported by a stand made of oak.

"It was surprising to see his powers. Did you know he could lift a tractor with ease? With that kind of power, when he's old enough, would be able to kill that creature."

Akasha thought about that and had to admit that this boy could bring an end to the nightmare.

He waved his hand and the ball lit up.

"Today is his birthday," Akasha whispered.

"Yes, I know."

He hugged her and saw that her eyes were watery.

"Come, let us bask in the joy of our daughters day of birth!" he triumphantly said.

He loved Moka in the bottom of his heart, mainly because she wasn't spawned from cynical hatred like Kahlua and Kokoa.

The two parents walked through another door to get to the party.

'His birthday?' thought Moka.

'Who's he?'

'What do they mean of an infant?'

'(GASP) Do I have a brother?'

She got a little excited but then something touched her shoulder. She shuddered and saw that it was her eldest sister, Akua.

"What're you doing here?" asked Moka, worried that she will be caught.

"Trying to find you silly! Everyone was wondering where you are."

"Yeah like me!" said Kokoa behind Akua.

"And me!" said Kahlua behind Kokoa.

Moka looked at all of them and made sure that no one was listening but her sisters.

She beckoned them to come closer and then whispered, "I think that mother and father is keeping a sibling a secret."

"Wait, like another sister?" asked Kokoa cocking her head.

"No, a brother."

They all gasped.

"Why would they do that?" asked Akua.

Moka shrugged her shoulders and opened the door quietly.

She beckoned them to come to the office and all of them saw the glowing ball.

They all came closer to see what's inside of the ball.

The house was your standard American house with a barn and a windmill.

A kid is sitting on the platform attached to the windmill looking into the sunset. A little breeze hit his hair as he closes his eyes and feels the warmth of the sun. He is at peace.

He is wearing a white shirt with a plaid one over it along with pants and classic converse.

"Ooooh, is that our brother?" asked Kahlua.

"He's cute." Said Akua.

"SHHH! Be quiet!" said Moka "Someone's gonna hear us!"

"Too late," said a familiar voice.

All of them squeaked and saw Akasha looking at them in a disappointed face.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Moka.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that we have a brother?"

Akasha soon realized what they meant and laughed.

All of the sisters looked at her with confusion.

"He's not your brother." She said wiping her tears of laughter.

They all looked at her surprised.

"Then who is he?" asked Kokoa.

"He is…someone." Akasha said with a not so sure attitude.

"C'mon mom!" said Moka now frustrated. "Who is he?"

"(SIGHS) I guess it's time for you to know."

She then told the sisters about the situation at yokai academy and the fortunate person; who he is and how she found him. She also said that she's been tracking him to make sure he's okay.

"So, he's an alien?" asked Akua in disbelief.

In the monster world, they were even skeptical of their own mythology. For example: a werewolf exists, but not a Sasquatch. Fairies exist, but not a leprechaun. Vampires exist, but not aliens.

In fact, an alien is the most bizarre thing imaginable to a monster. A FREAKIN MONSTER! A tiny person with wings can exist, but an ALIEN! Now that's just insane!

"Yes. He is an alien."

"What were you doing, spying on him right now?" asked Kahlua.

"Is it today his birthday?" asked Moka.

Akasha nodded.

"Can we see it?"

"Yes."

They all just stood there and watched the crystal ball.

* * *

"Clark!" shouted Martha as she was outside with her apron on.

Her son was nowhere in sight.

She then came back inside not knowing where he is.

"Don't worry Martha, he'll be fine."

"Well I hope your right. He better be here by sun down or there will be hell to pay."

Moka and the rest of the sisters were all surprised by her integrity. Not even Akasha or Gyokoru could be that stern.

And they lived in a house with no servants. How the hell do they live like that?

The crystal ball then morphed the scenery into the field of golden wheat.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Kokoa.

"Shhhh, just watch." Said Akasha.

Then, out of nowhere, a smiling Clark is running in the fields, testing out his incredible speed.

The sisters were all amazed at how fast he is going.

He amazed them even more when he was jumping very high, then higher and higher and even higher until he was on a silo. He looked at the house and everything was beautiful. The amount of yellow and orange shining on the house and barn are just beautiful in his eyes. To him, this is heaven. He then took a running start and jumped 1/8th of a mile.

He landed on the roof of the house but something is wrong. He lost his balance after jumping from the roof and did a summersault and went through the roof of the barn. He was about to fall face first. He closed his eyes and shielding himself with his arms.

The girls were also shocked in suspense at how is he gonna survive this. Even Akasha was a little afraid.

But when he opened his eyes, he was 1 ft from the ground. He was amazed at what he could do. He then fell on his face.

"Ow"

He then realized that it was late and ran to his house.

"Hi, mom."

"See, told yah he'd come back." Said Jonathan Kent.

"Happy Birthday," said Martha with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom." Said Clark.

She held out a present to him and Clark took it and looked at it with amazement. It was a little big but not that big to be expensive, considering how they live on a farm.

He opened it and saw a jacket. But this was no ordinary jacket, it was a red zip up jacket made by his own mother.

She was very skilled with a sewing machine.

He looked at the gift, it was big; even bigger than him. Probably so that he could grow into it, he was 10 after all.

He welled up in tears. These people were there for him when he needed it and that was the greatest gift of all.

The sisters were no exception; they all said aw except Kokoa who huffed. 'My gift was better,' she mumbled but learned her place when Akasha looked at her.

"Thanks mom." He said. He then hugged his mom.

"Wait, you forgot one more." Pa said with a smile on his face. He opened the door from the basement and out popped a puppy blue tick coonhound. He pranced and trotted and licked Clark's face.

He was so happy to see him. He looked happy.

Clark couldn't fathom what's going on. He was overwhelmed with joy.

Nothing could be even more perfect.

"What should we name him?"

"Her." Corrected Martha.

"Her name is Shelby, but if you want to change it."

"No, no, Shelby's a great name," said Clark with such joy.

He looked at the two loving parents and his eyes are swollen with tears.

"Thank you," he said.

The ball then turned white and nothing was there.

Moka looked at Akasha with curiosity.

"I don't get it. How come he's in the human world when he could be with us?"

"And why was he so overjoyed about a jacket and a dog?" asked Kokoa in disbelief.

"How come he isn't using his powers to his full potential?" asked Akua.

"Why is his dog blue?" asked Kahlua.

Akasha looked at all of them and answered each and everyone of their questions:

"Kokoa, there are some people who are grateful of what they have and we have to respect that. Akua, maybe he is just learning his abilities and in time he will use them. Kahlua, that's a blue tick coonhound. Moka, I don't know why. I don't know where he came from. But I know one thing, he will be attending to the academy."

"Just like me?" asked Moka excitedly.

"Just like you."

They all got in a group hug.

Besides the doorway stood Issa looking at the family just being a family. He was happy for them.

Akasha glanced back at the crystal ball and looked at the Kents hugging it out in a similar fashion.

She knew that this boy will change the world and also her daughter's life.

When everyone went downstairs to the party, Akasha walked up to the crystal ball and whispered as if the ball was a baby.

"Happy Birthday Clark."

* * *

**PLEASE. NO TEARS. **

**WELL, LIKE, COMMENT, AND DON'T DO DRUGS.**

**COMING UP: THE ANNOYING WITCH, THE ANNOYING IMP, THE SPIDER BITCH, AND THE FIRE BITCH ALONG WITH A CERTAIN CHARACTER.**


	9. The Witch

** HEY GUYS IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. BUT I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER. HERE YOU GO**

* * *

Clark was at his desk in his dorm room, looking at his necklace that has the weird key. He is bothered from the fact that he still doesn't know who he is or where he comes from.

"What does the S mean?"

He keeps asking himself that question for three years. Has anyone answered that question? No.

But what do the Dark Lords ('ugh, so corny', he thought) think?

They seem to know a lot about him.

Maybe, they know about his past!

Just as he was smiling, he realized he needs to go to school.

* * *

A new day had arrived at Youkai Academy, and Clark was just heading downstairs. He could see some of his dorm mates just waking up, and some of them had accidentally assumed their true forms.

One had a pig's head, another guy looked like a goat, while another had an elongated neck. Shaking his head, Clark headed for the exit.

He walked out of the dorm building and took in his surroundings. "Still feels like I'm in the middle of a horror movie set." He chuckled, expecting a monster to jump out from the bushes and attack. He then has a thought. "What if I had a true form, what would it be?" He ponders for a moment, until he was greeted by a bunch of such familiar faces.

Kurumu, of course, would throw herself at him and suffocate him with her breasts.

And Mizore would scare him with just stalking him.

After that whole greetings thing, he walked to his locker with Moka while Kurumu was looking at mid term test scores along with everyone else and Mizore would hide in some secluded place.

''Hey Moka, what is the public safety commission?'' He asked as he was reading a letter he found in his locker.

Moka raised an eyebrow. ''You don't know?'' She asked him with honesty.

"Is it common knowledge?''

''No, not really. I know of them because my father did a background check on everyone in the school before arriving here.''

''Okay, totally not overprotective." Said Clark sarcastically. "So, what are they?''

She thought for a moment. ''You could call them the school's police. They are a group of monsters who are tasked to bring order in the hallways, but I heard they have become corrupt over the-"

She then looked at Clark hoping that she's wrong.

"Are you thinking of joining them?"

"No, not really. But I got this letter from them."

''What does it say?'' Moka asked curiously.

Clark read it over once more. ''Basically they want me to come over for questioning. Apparently I broke some rules and I need to answer for it."

Moka gave a concerning smile.

''Please be okay''

''Hey, it'll be okay.''

He walked away.

He has no idea what he is getting into is he?

Moka shook her head.

* * *

Clark had to admit, this school wasn't so bad. He didn't have to worry about accidently using powers. Super speed was definitely handy and he could carry anything without making people worry about the weight.

He made his way towards the west wing of the school. The place where the Public Safety Commission was located.

He knocked, because it was the polite thing to do and waited.

''Come in.'' said a female voice from behind the door.

Peter did as told and gently opened the door, entering a typical office room with most of the furniture made out of wood. Quite classy if he could so himself.

''Eh, hi I-I am C-Clark Kent and I got your letter?'' He asked the person behind the desk with his tongue tied again.

She had long black hair and sharp features. She had the look of a predator, not unlike Moka, but whereas Moka had it in the form of seduction, this girl was more likely to rip open his stomach and feast on his spleen.

''Please sit down.'' She said, pointing at the chair in front of her. Peter did as told and nervously awaited her story.

''My name is Keito Kurokukiri we have heard about an incident. Now, Kent I am going to tell you what happened and you will not interrupt me in anyway, is that clear?''

Clark nodded.

''Alright, according to an anonymous source, there was an incident on the first day of school, 2:13 in the morning and she saw you in the middle of the forest from her dorm room. Now, as you can see Clark, I am part of an organization that will not tolerate breaking the rules and the rule is that all students are to be in their rooms at 9:30 pm.'' She told him with a disappointed.

Clark hung his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," he smiled still embarrassed. "I'm still kinda new to the rules."

"Still, I wish to hear your side of the story.''

Clark sat upright and thought back to that day. ''Well it all began that morning…''

* * *

''And that's all I got.'' Clark finished.

Keito had been listening with rapid attention . She didn't know there was a Youkai who could fly without magic or wings.

How intimidating would the PSC be if they had someone like Clark on their side?

Slyly, she asked him a question that she gives with other powerful male monsters.

"Well that's all I need. Tell me, did you find a club yet?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. The newspaper club."

She looked astounded the newspaper club was the PSC's mortal enemy for two years after the altercation with their superior officer, Kuyo, and the club advisor, Miss Nemonoke.

"Why?" she asked with curiosity.

Clark simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno I just wanna."

His ears perked up as he hears someone with a familiar voice, "STOP!"

"Excuse me" he says to Keito as he darts out of the room and went to the source of the yell.

He departs the group as he sees Moka blocking a little girl with a pointy which hat and a cape. There stood in front of them, three olive-skinned males with white hair and a smirk attitude.

They parted into the crowd and bumped into Clark.

"Watch it punk." Demanded the leader.

"Geez, sorry." Said Clark.

The leader smirked and walked away with his two accomplices.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Clark to Moka.

"Yeah, I'm a little shaken up though." She said staggering and holding her head.

He rushed to hold her bridal style.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I think I need." Said Moka dazed.

"Don't say it" Said Clark, knowing what's coming/

"I think I need"

"Don't you dare"

"Your blood"

She then nipped Clark in the neck and he just stood there with a "Not again" look on his face.

He then looks around and saw a hoard of gasping faces and enraged pulse marks on some heads, except the witch who looked with wonder.

"Are you alright?" asked Moka to the witch.

"Y-You saved me. THANK YOU!" Said the witch with amazement. She then hugs Moka with thankfulness. Clark just stood there and looks like a little kid.

"Forever I'll be in your debt Moka!"

"Wait, how di-"

"Moka Akashiya

Age: 16

GPA: 4.0

Daughter of one of the three dark lords and is 13 on the school mid terms. I practically know everything about you!"

"Okay, that's not creepy." thought Clark as the witch is basically smothering poor Moka with her affection.

"Ummmm, hi?" said Clark, butting in the affection wishy-washy idolizing that the witch is doing. She turns and looks at him expressionless. As if he was a total stranger, which he was.

Trying to break the glass, he then tries to introduce himself. But even that was kinda awkward.

"My name is-"

"Clark Kent.

Age: 16

GPA: 3.5

Unknown to any records in the monster world, you are immediately shuffled in the unknown section. Known in this school as only a weak blood source for the great Moka Akashiya, a habitant from the human world, and rank 14 on the mid-terms, you are of no interest to me as you are only a weak, spineless parasite who will never get far in life and will fail."

You could hear a pin drop in the whole school.

Clark just looked at her with amazement. He's so confused at this point that he couldn't even see what was coming to him.

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAINT THE PERFECTION OF MY DEAR MOKA!" says the witch as she waved a heart shaped wand.

Then, out of nowhere, a tub fell on Clark's head.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

She then giggles and waved the magic wand and flew out janitor appliances, chasing after him, he was running like mad.

* * *

**YEP. THAT JUST HAPPENED. **

**THIS IS GONNA BE ONE OF THOSE FAN FICS THAT WILL NOT BE A DAILY UPDATING. NEITHER WILL BE THE BATMAN ONE. **

**OF COURSE I WILL GET THIS FAN FIC INTO A PLACE WHERE I WILL SAY I DID IT. BUT ANYWAY, THANK YOU AND I WILL UPDATE ON IT SOON.**

**UPDATE: I JUST REVISED THE FAN FIC, SURE ITS A LITTLE SHORT BUT HEY, A CHAPTER'S A CHAPTER. **


End file.
